


said her name was veronica

by zpink



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zpink/pseuds/zpink
Summary: “So, what did you wanted to say?”“Oh, that…don’t worry, you’ll find out at the party. Hopefully you’ll be surprised”.“Surprised? Why?” Harry furrowed his brows at her words, was she flirting with him?“Oh, you’ll see”. She gave him a wink before walking away, while Harry stared in shock.Canon AU where while filming the Best Song Ever music video, Harry didn't realize that the girl he was sharing scenes with was actually one of his bandmates.





	said her name was veronica

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirrty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirrty/gifts).



> I know i have a fic in hold, but i wanted to publish this before continuing that one. Dedicated to my friend Maria who shared a meme with me, inspiring me to write this, so I guess you can say this is a comedy like fic, but I don't even know if those are a thing. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did while writing it.

“Alright Harry, here’s your costume, let us know when you’re ready so we can do your hair next”. Harry just smiled and nodded and waited until the hair and makeup artist got out of the dressing room, so he could start changing clothes. He felt so exhausted already, he has been recording the next music video of the band for the last hours, and just when he thought they were going to let them rest a few minutes, they told them they still needed to film more scenes.

He thought the video concept was funny, seeing his bandmates dressed up was sure going to be interesting and something everyone was going to make fun of in the future. He wasn’t sure who was playing who, it was going to be kind of a surprise and everyone was going to find out when the shooting began. Once ready, Harry got out of the room and called for the makeup artist, so she could begin her work.

As she started doing his hair, she started to talk about how she still needed to do the rest of the guys, saying how excited she was and how hopefully her work wouldn’t suck. Harry once again smiled at her and assured her that she would do an amazing job. It didn’t take her that long to finish his hair, and after applying some basic makeup, she gave him the final touch of his costume, a big pair of glasses.

Once done, Harry looked at himself on the mirror and was satisfied with the work, and he wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but he thought he looked good, somewhat attractive. He thanked the artist and decided to leave the room, hoping to find something to eat or possibly somewhere he could doze off for a few minutes at least, she he wouldn’t look exhausted while filming. As he walked through the dressing rooms hallway, the first door he found was Niall’s, so he decided to knock and enter, wanting to see what his costume would be, and what his eyes met made him laugh the hardest he has in a while.

“Oh god look at your face!” Harry couldn’t stop laughing while looking at Niall, who in exchange was giving him a mixed glare look with also trying not to laugh as well, he did have to admit he looked funny.

“Yeah, yeah, keep laughing, not everyone got the chance to just wear some glasses as a costume”. Niall said as he continued to look through the Twitter app in his phone.

“Hey! What are you saying, that I dress like this daily?” Harry didn’t know if he should feel offended or not, earlier he liked what he saw, but maybe not everyone thought the same.

“Your words, not mine”. Niall wasn’t making eye contact, he was way too focused on a tweet he just found about some golf tournament taking place back at his home.

“Whatever. Can I take a nap here? I’m exhausted”. Harry asked as he was eying the free sofa that was at the left corner of the room.

“Why don’t you nap in your room?” Niall was still not looking at him.

“Because my room doesn’t have a couch, just a stupid chair in front of a mirror. Not fair”. Harry kind of whined, why did Niall get a couch in his room, but he didn’t. Probably because knowing Niall, he looked for the room with somewhere he could lay on, and he claimed it as his.

“Well too bad, I asked for it first”. A voice from behind him said, and he looked to see who it was, he was expecting anything but what he saw. It was Louis, in a similar costume that Niall’s. After making his statement, Louis got inside the room and sat on the couch Harry has dying to lay on, and now he watched as Louis got in a comfortable position to get a good nap.

“Well, you’re mean. I’m finding somewhere else to sleep then”. Harry then turned around to leave, Louis giving him a small wave, while Niall was still too busy looking at his phone. As he closed the door he looked in front of him and saw that it was Liam’s room. Now he was trying to look for a place he could relax and maybe sleep, and he knew if he went to Liam’s room that wouldn’t happen, since Liam always had something to say, having a tendency of almost never shutting his mouth, so Harry knew that wasn’t a good place to head to. He walked to his left and saw a closed door that had no name tag in the front. He suddenly felt excited at the thought of that room being empty of people, a perfect place for him to get his nap, he just hoped it had somewhere to lay back and sleep.

He decides to enter the room and sees that his hopes of being alone in this room were turned down, his eyes focusing on the only other person inside, this being a woman who was leaning down, trying to put on some heels on.

“Oh, sorry! Thought this room wasn’t occupied”. He didn’t let the woman speak as he decides to leave the room, closing the door behind him.

 “Harry, you’re up on set in 5”. One of the production guys came to him from the right before going to knock on Liam’s door, probably to tell him the same thing. Frustrated that he didn’t get a chance to nap, he goes in the direction where the set is.

After a couple of more people got together at the set, the director only calls for him and for Liam, telling them what they’re going to film. Looking at Liam, Harry realized there wasn’t too much difference in how he looked on any day, the only thing would be the blond hair. Thinking about it, Harry realized he had seen everyone but Zayn in their costumes, he wasn’t even sure if Zayn was going to wear one, since when they called them one time to check on what they would all wear and what character they would portray, Zayn didn’t go with them, which would be a little unfair, why does Zayn get a free pass on the costumes but the rest of them had to do it? But then, no one had a problem with dressing up, and maybe Zayn did, probably explaining why he was never present in those talks.

After everyone got ready, the filming started. They of course had to make a few retakes with Harry or Liam forgetting their lines, or one of them laughing when they shouldn’t, but after almost an hour, they finished their parts. Harry saw Niall and Louis in their costumes, them probably being the next ones to film, also confirming Harry’s suspicions on Zayn not being part of this costume scenes, but if he wasn’t around set looking at the filmmaking, where was he? Before leaving, one of the production guys instructed Harry to wait in his dressing room for changing back to his past clothes, since they needed to film some extra scenes they needed.

Walking back to the dressing rooms hallway, he saw the makeup artist talking to another woman, and they looked to be having some kind of argument, the woman he didn’t know looked quite anxious, still, that didn’t stop Harry to realize she was kind of pretty. Somehow the woman realized Harry was close to them, and when they both made eye contact, the woman widened her eyes and walked away from where they were. After she left, the makeup artist looked to Harry and gave him a weak smile, before walking the opposite way the other woman went. Harry decided to ignore whatever it was that he saw, and continued to walk to his dressing room, hoping that this time he would get a few minutes of sleep.

Before getting to his room, he saw that the door of the room he was considering taking a nap in was open and had the lights on, and when he got closer, so he could look at what was inside, he saw the back of the woman that was arguing with the makeup artist a few minutes ago. From where he was, he could see she was looking at herself in the mirror, and she looked to be angry at what she was seeing.  He must have been leaning too hard on the door frame, because without him noticing, Harry made the door slightly move, provoking a noise, which made the woman look the way he was standing.

“Uh-I’m sorry I-Uh…I wasn’t-Uh…Are you okay?” Harry didn’t want her to think he was spying on her or something like that, and he was wondering if she was okay or if something was bothering her.

Instead of an answer the woman just kept looking at him with a straight face, as if she was waiting for him to do something else, and when he didn’t, she slightly tilted her head to one side and furrowed her brows.

“I see...Uh…Sorry for bothering you miss…I’ll just…I’ll just leave…yeah”. Harry figured out she didn’t want to be bothered with anything or anyone, probably why she was in this room alone, she he thought it was best for him to leave her and go to where he was originally going.

“You…You don’t know who I am, right?” Harry heard from behind him, and when he turned around he realized it was the woman who was speaking to him, still looking at him with furrowed eyes. Didn’t know who she was? Have they met before? He would’ve remembered her if it was the case, he’s not the kind to forget a face. But now that he’s looking at her better, he thinks he recognizes her, but he’s not sure from where. When he just kept looking at her, this time she started to laugh, while also shaking her head no. After a while she stopped and looked at him again, but she was trying to keep more laughs from coming, and then, Harry felt someone coming from his left and stopping beside him.

“Harry, you’re supposed to change clothes, so you can start filming more scenes!” It was one of the makeup artists, specifically the one that he saw talking with the woman in front of him.

“I was on my way but I…I just…your friend…” He said while he looked back at the woman, who was still trying to not laugh.

The makeup artist looked the same way and frowned at the woman and then looked back to Harry with the same look on her face.

“What do you mean my friend? Don’t you know who-“

“That’s right, we’re not friends! She was just…helping me around the place because I don’t know where some places are”. The woman interrupted the artist and she also gave her a look in which she kind of widened her eyes and raised her eyebrows.

“Uh well…yeah I was just…showing her around”, The makeup artists confirmed what the woman said but in a questioning tone, like she wasn’t sure about what she was saying. The woman gave her another look as in asking her to keep talking, “She’s supposed to start in the video, didn’t you know?” She gave a nervous laugh at the end, which made Harry more confused than he already was.

“Guess I didn’t…uh, I’m sorry…I kind of get why you thought I already knew who you were”. He was supposed to know because she was going to be in the video with them, but since no one told him, he was completely lost, he wondered if the rest of the guys knew this, and if so, why was he left out if the information.

“So, what’s your name then?” He gave her a warm smile, he really wanted to make her feel comfortable and welcome, not only because she was supposed to work with them, but because he really wanted her to like him. She looked like the question caught her off guard, and she took quite a long time to give an answer, how hard was it to give your name? Or maybe she didn’t want to give her name, which would be weird, but Harry would respect it if it was the case.

“Veronica, that’s her name. Seems you make her quite nervous Harry, she couldn’t even tell you her name”. She smirked at the woman who now Harry knew was named Veronica, who didn’t seem to enjoy what she said to him.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, I have to go change now so…guess I’ll see you on set”. He gave her another smile, Veronica giving him one back, before walking away to his room. While he was heading to his room, he swore he clearly heard a female voice slightly screaming something along the words ‘What the hell is going on?’, while also hearing someone else laughing, this one sounding familiar to him, but Harry decided to ignore it and instead walked into the dressing room so he could start changing to the previous clothes he was wearing for the video.

A while later, when he had already changed clothes, and the makeup artist helped him with his hair, Harry was called to go back to set to film the rest of the needed scenes for the music video. As he talked to the director, who was giving him instructions of what he was supposed to do next, he saw Liam entering the set, him also being back to his past attire, and walking next to him to be able to hear what the director was saying. Minutes later he saw Niall and Louis, them also being back to their clothes and without their costumes. Something funny happened or they were talking jokes as always, since when they entered the set, they were laughing about something, but it didn’t matter to him because seconds after them, he saw Veronica approaching the set. His suspicions of the guys being aware of her being in the video were confirmed when Veronica walked beside them and gave them a little wave and a smile, and they guys gave them one back, but what this time made Harry confused was that after that, he swore he saw them both eying him, trying to be discrete but not succeeding, and once again laughing like before.

“Ah! Here’s our sweet Veronica everyone!” The director had stopped his instructions just to acknowledge the girl who just walked into the room. In that moment Harry saw how Liam gave her a smirk and Veronica winking at him as a response, which made Liam snicker. Harry then felt out of place, how was it that the rest of the guys seemed to be familiar with her, but he wasn’t? But then he realized, Zayn wasn’t there. Wasn’t he going to be a part of this scenes either?

“Liam, have you seen Zayn?” What if he got sick and that’s why he hasn’t seen him around for a while, Harry would feel like a terrible friend if it turned out to be like that. He also would have to make anything within his power to make him feel better. Zayn was one of his best friends, but he also couldn’t deny the slight attraction he felt for him. Okay, maybe there was something more than attraction there, but Harry wasn’t completely ready to admit it, so there were times in which he didn’t know if he was with Zayn a certain way because he values his friendship a lot, or because he was hoping for something else to happen.

Liam then turned his face to Harry, and he didn’t know why, but he saw how Liam was trying to contain a laugh. Was he talking funny again or something? He remembers how when they started the band his voice had already went through the changes, but somehow it decided to go back at it a year ago, so from time to time, whenever Harry talked his voice would slightly pitch, which made the guys laugh. He thought it all had ended, but apparently it hadn’t.

“Don’t know, mate. Haven’t seen him in a while”. Harry frowned at this, he was hoping the rest of the guys would know something, but as he was about to approach them, the director started to give instructions for everyone to take their respective places. It seemed Zayn wasn’t supposed to be in this scene, since if it were the case, they wouldn’t be starting without him, so Harry relaxed a little, his fear of something happening to his friend fading.

After filming some scenes were all they did was dance, and another one that involved Veronica, Harry thought they would be done, but then the director called him along with Veronica, so it seemed they still weren’t done with filming.

“Okay guys so for the last scene to film, we need you both. Harry we’re going to have you sing to her some of your parts in the song, and we also going to need for both of you to be flirty, you both know each other well so I believe there won’t be too much trouble with it”. Before Harry could protest about him saying they know each other, the director started to narrate what he thought would work better for the scenes, the lines Harry was supposed to sing, along with what they both would be doing. Flirting wasn’t something Harry thought he had a problem with, it didn’t always work though, since he lost count of the times he flirted with Zayn, and he never got the response he expected, possibly because Zayn probably thought he was joking around, but if only he knew there was no joke in it, Harry could only hope that one day Zayn would realize this, and he also hoped Zayn felt the same way for him.

When the filming started, Harry made eye contact with her all the time, and that’s when he noticed Veronica had the same eye color as Zayn. He mentally glared at himself at the realization, it seems all he could think about today was him, and not even having a pretty lady by his side could make him forget about him. He could deny it any time, but there was no lie that Harry felt something more than attraction towards Zayn, and he didn’t want to, because accepting it could possibly hurt him, since the possibility of Zayn not feeling the same way for him was there, and Harry has gone through his moments of rejection, and he has gotten over them with time, but being rejected by Zayn was something he thought it would be the hardest thing to get through.

He was surprised when he saw how Veronica didn’t seem the slight uncomfortable while filming this scenes with him, she was either a good actress, or she could also be a natural flirt, but whatever it was it got the job done. After having to make a few changes in some parts, and retaking some scenes, the director yelled the final cut, and said the filming was finally over, making everyone cheer.

“Congratulations, you made an excellent job”. Harry said to her after the noise died down a little, while also giving her a small smile.

“Thanks. You too, although it seemed like you were enjoying the flirting a little too much to be acting”. Veronica smirked at him, and made Harry widen his eyes at her statement. He didn’t if she was just joking with him, or if she meant it, but he didn’t want to give her the wrong impression.

“Oh, yeah…sorry…I just…there was someone in my mind while filming, guess it just kind of showed”. That wasn’t a lie, Zayn had stayed in his mind through the filming of this last scenes, and it probably helped Harry with his acting, since when he looked at Veronica’s eyes, he saw Zayn, so maybe in his mind, he was flirting with Zayn, and he flirted back.

“Oh really? Well you must really like this person then”.

“He doesn’t like me back though…” Harry didn’t mean to say those words, but it was already too late. Veronica didn’t have to know that, no one had to. “Shit, I’m sorry…I wasn’t – I didn’t mean to say that”. Veronica seemed to be taken aback with what Harry said, he didn’t know if it was because he said it was a he, or because he shared something personal with someone he barely knows.

“What an idiot he is then”. Veronica smiled at him in a sympathetic way, something Harry didn’t like. It wasn’t that Harry didn’t like whenever someone showed him that emotion, but he didn’t like it in this situation, another reason why he wasn’t ready to admit his feelings for Zayn. If things didn’t work out, he would have to go through his friends showing him sympathy, a way of reminding him that the guy he was probably in love with didn’t feel the same way about him.

“I guess…” Harry was hoping to end the conversation or the change the topic, but it kind of helped he was talking about this with someone he will probably never see again in his life, since if instead it was one of his friends, there was a chance he would never hear the end of it.

“Is he here?” It was normal to be curious with this kind of stuff, whenever someone tells you they have a crush on someone or anything similar, the instant question that comes after is about who the person is. Harry wasn’t completely sure if he should share this information with her, but again, he will probably never see her again, but just to be safe with the possibility of her going around telling anyone, he’s not going to mention any names.

“No, I think he left early”. He gave her another smile and then decided to look around, realizing that the other guys were nowhere to be found, meaning they might be already packing their things and getting ready to leave the set. When he looked back at Veronica, he saw she was looking at the ground with furrowed brows, probably trying to decode who the guy Harry was talking about was, he only hoped she didn’t realize who it was.

“Well it was nice meeting you. I must start getting my things, so we can leave. Again, thank you for being part of this video, you were good”. He went to give her a hug, anyone that knows Harry is aware that he’s more of a ‘giving a hug guy’ than ‘shaking hands guy’, unless the shaking hands thing was necessary. It was a short hug, and he felt Veronica giving him a slight pat on his back. He smiled at her again before turning back so he could walk back to his room.

“Wait!” He felt a hand on his shoulder, which made him turn around, so he could see that it was Veronica’s hand. She cleared her throat before trying to speak again, but she was interrupted by the director started to talk about a party for the music video, in which he would show the final product, it would take place in his home and it was going to be in two weeks.

“Are you going?” Harry decided to ask after some seconds of silence.

“I don’t know if I should”.

“You should, you deserve a good time after participating in this project, it’s only fair”. Harry gave her a smile, “Besides, I’m going, so, we can meet there”. Harry then realized it might have sounded wrong, he didn’t want her to think he was asking her on a date or anything like that, but when he saw her giving him a smirk, he realized the mess was done.

“Alright, we can meet there”.

“Uh, good”. Harry gave her a small smile, “So, what did you wanted to say?” Harry was curious, but he also wanted to change topics since he somehow felt anxious about how things turned out.

“Oh, that…don’t worry, you’ll find out at the party. Hopefully you’ll be surprised”.

“Surprised? Why?” Harry furrowed his brows at her words, was she flirting with him?

“Oh, you’ll see”. She gave him a wink before walking away, while Harry stared in shock, he then realized that what he thought of her turned out to be true, she was a natural flirt. He started to walk again in the direction of the dressing rooms, thinking about how he didn’t know what to expect at party happening in two weeks.

* * *

 

For the next two weeks they guys had some days off, but for most of time they had to work in their next album and with the planning of the next tour. The next time they all got together after the filming Harry sensed the guys were acting strange, more specifically Louis, Niall, and Liam,  some of the time they would be whispering between them, and other times they would laugh quietly as in not wanting for anyone to notice them, but Harry did, and he couldn’t stop thinking they were laughing at him, since they never included him in the possible jokes they were talking about. He also noticed some change with Zayn, they would be talking, and he could sense he was tense or nervous around him, he wasn’t sure which, and he also noticed it got worse whenever they heard the other guys laughing.

He didn’t want to pay attention to it, since he was used for the guys sometimes leaving him out of certain conversations, only including him when they thought his opinion was necessary, so if they wanted to share the joke with him, they would in time. But apparently it did bother Zayn, since one day when Harry went to the studio, he heard some arguing happening inside the recording room, and when he got inside he saw Zayn in front of the other three looking slightly angry, while the rest of the guys looked to be shocked and even ashamed, a possible result of whatever Zayn scolded them about. Whatever he said must have made them feel bad, since after that moment, Harry never saw them whispering or laughing within them again, or at least, they didn’t do it while he or Zayn were in the room.

Things got a little tense between Harry and Zayn when the day of the party was nearing, and when Harry brought it up, he saw how Zayn seemed nervous at the mention of it. It was as if any talk related to the music video made Zayn uncomfortable, since when Harry tried to ask him why he left the filming earlier, he just gave him a vague answer, clearly not wanting to talk about. Whatever that happened to Zayn that day must have been bad if he didn’t even want to speak about it. When the day of the party came, the guys decided that one of their drivers would pick each of them from their places, so they could all arrive and leave together, and they would also probably sleep over at one of their houses after, the place not being decided yet and it probably won’t until they leave the party.

Harry wanted to look good for this party, but he was not doing it for Veronica, it was all for Zayn. He knew Zayn liked to dress in black, so that’s what he did, they would probably match and somehow that excited him. He thought that when he sees Veronica again she would like to know who the guy he’s into is, and if he wasn’t sure about sharing it when he first met her, he was sure now, since somehow, he thought he could trust her. He only hoped she wouldn’t go out to the media and share that Harry Styles had feelings for his bandmate, Zayn Malik, but if she did, he could always lie about it, and it wouldn’t be the first time.

The driver picked Harry up first since his place was closer to his, and he claimed they would pick up Niall next. Once they got Niall, he and Harry started a conversation involving their need of a vacation and Niall’s need of finding a date in this party, claiming that it has been long since he dated anyone. They next picked up Liam, who decided to bring his girlfriend along, they picked up Zayn next and at the end it was Louis. Once they got to the director’s home, Niall stayed beside Harry, while Liam left with his girlfriend and Louis left with Zayn. Harry knew that those got along pretty good, but that still didn’t stop him to feel jealous, he and Zayn had a bond, but he couldn’t help but think Zayn’s bond with Louis was stronger.

He decided then to look around and see if he could find the girl he was supposed to meet here, he didn’t want to ask anyone about her since he didn’t want to give the wrong impression, a lot of people already saw him as a girl magnet or a womanizer, if he went around asking for a girl, it would probably increase that reputation, and he didn’t need that. After a few minutes of not finding her, he realized that maybe she still hadn’t arrived, so he took his drink with him and went to the backyard, seeing that more people were hanging out there and some even decided to swim in the big pool that was in the middle.

“You alright?” Harry heard someone on his right and when he looked, he realized it was Zayn.

“Yeah, why are you asking?”

“Don’t know, you don’t seem to be in the party mood”. Zayn shrugged before speaking, he also had a drink on his hand and decided to drink a bit after.

“We just got here, do you already expect me to be running around while shouting the lyrics of the song playing?” Harry laughed at him, his statement causing a smirk to appear on Zayn’s face, probably making him remember the last party they went in which Harry did exactly what he just described.

“I’m actually waiting for someone”. Harry thought it wouldn’t hurt to share this with him, Zayn was one of the few people who defended him anytime someone brought up the idea of Harry possibly dating a different person every day, so he knew if he told him he was expecting to meet a girl today, he wouldn’t judge him or make a big deal of it like others would, besides, he was hoping to see if he turned jealous by the fact that Harry had a date today, which he wasn’t, but Zayn didn’t need to know that.

“That’s nice”. Instead of jealousy Harry sensed Zayn to be nervous, which made him frown.

“Are you okay?” Harry has noticed that Zayn has been different this past weeks, and it worried him, especially because he didn’t have a slight clue of a possible reason.

“Um we should – what if…will you come with me for a few minutes?” Zayn wasn’t making eye contact with him, which confirmed that he was in fact nervous, instead of questioning him more, Harry nodded and followed Zayn inside the house. They walked up the stairs, which didn’t attract attention since they weren’t the only ones going up or down the staircase, and when they saw a couple getting out of a room, Zayn decided to go inside it before anyone else could, waiting for Harry to come inside too before closing the door behind him. It was a bedroom, and Harry thought it was for guests since he didn’t see anything that could be personal, like some picture or clothes. He heard Zayn clearing his throat behind him, so he turned to face him, seeing him looking at the ground while also fidgeting with his fingers, he was clearly nervous.

“I have something to confess…” If they weren’t in this room where the noise downstairs wasn’t loud, Harry wouldn’t have been able to hear what Zayn just said, since he spoke in a soft and quiet voice.

“Okay…what is it?” Nothing came to Harry’s mind when he tried to think of what Zayn could possibly was about to confess, not even him sharing his feelings with him, since Harry was completely sure that would never be the case.

“Just…promise me you won’t hate me…and that after I say this, you will let me explain” Now Zayn looked scared, which also made Harry scared, was it that bad what he wanted to say?

“Alright, I promise. What is it Zayn? You’re worrying me”. Nothing could have prepared Harry for what he heard next.

“Two weeks ago, in the music video set…I…was there all the time you just…you didn’t recognize me…” Harry furrowed his brows at him.

“What are you talking about?”

“The girl…Veronica…she…I…” Zayn gave a long sigh before continuing, “I was in costume, I was wearing a wig, make up, some heels…but still everyone recognized me, except you” Zayn said this while still not looking at Harry, and it only took a few seconds for Harry to slightly gasp, since he finally realized what was going on.

“You…it was you!” Harry couldn’t believe it, more like he didn’t want to, but it made sense, Zayn disappeared, and this Veronica appeared instead, whenever Harry looked at her he always thought she seemed familiar, but he never realized why until now, “But…why didn’t you tell me it was you? Was this a joke?” Harry didn’t mind for Zayn to prank him that way, since he was used for this kind of pranks with the guys, what made him a little bit angry and anxious was the fact that he told ‘Veronica’ about the guy he liked and that probably didn’t feel the same way, and Zayn was smart, so he might as well already know he was talking about him, which would explain why ‘Veronica’ wanted to hang out after and why the flirting after happened.

“At first it was, I thought it was funny that you didn’t recognize me…they guys thought too” Harry then remembered the guys laughing at him and acting strange towards ‘Veronica’, and it all made sense, “But then after what you told me…” Harry then knew he was right, Zayn had found out, “I was about to tell you the truth, but you kind of invited me, well ‘Veronica’ to the party…so” He made the quotations with his fingers while saying the name and then he stopped speaking, he was still not meeting Harry’s face.

“So, what?” Harry didn’t know if he should feel embarrassed that he didn’t realize ‘Veronica’ was Zayn in a costume, or that he indirectly asked Zayn out, even if that wasn’t his intention in the first place.

“So…” Zayn took more air before speaking again, “I thought…I thought you liked her and that you wanted to go out with her, and I took the chance…but then the second I left I panicked, since I knew I was not coming her dressed up again because believe it was a stressful process that I didn’t want to go through again, but then if I didn’t do that I knew I had to tell you the truth or you would’ve thought she stood you up and I didn’t want you to be upset, but then if I told you the truth you would get upset anyway, but also-“

“Zayn!” Harry interrupted his rambling, something he found kind of cute but also slightly annoying, “Why would you even think that I was into ‘Veronica’ if before that I admitted I liked someone else?” If Harry thought he was dumb for thinking Veronica and Zayn were two different people, Zayn was also dumb for thinking he had a thing for her when he just told him he was into a guy, but if he thought about it, maybe he was dumber for not realizing Veronica was Zayn in a costume.

“Well why did you ask her out?” Harry then realized Zayn was finally looking at him, probably because he didn’t like Harry implying he wasn’t smart enough to figure out something.

“I was trying to be a nice guy not a possible date!” Harry rolled his eyes at him, which made Zayn frown, but he could also see that he was kind of blushing, and then it hit Harry, “Wait, were you jealous?” Harry started to laugh, “Were you jealous of yourself?” It probably wasn’t funny, but it was the fact that earlier Harry wanted to make Zayn jealous with the fact that he had a ‘date’, and it turned out that he was indeed jealous.

“I’m not jealous” He heard Zayn mumble and he saw that once again his face turned to the floor, seeming that he was embarrassed of how things turned out. There were a few minutes of silence after Harry stopped laughing, when Zayn decided to speak again, “Why didn’t you tell me?” That was a question that Harry was hopping it wouldn’t come out, but seeing the situation they were both in, it was obvious it was coming.

“I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable”. It was now Harry who was looking at his shoes, he didn’t want to meet Zayn’s eyes.

“Why would it make me uncomfortable?”

“One of your friends comes to you and says they have liked you for a while, that could be an uncomfortable situation…especially if you don’t feel the same way” Harry thought that if the truth was coming out, it might as well come out full, he was scared that Zayn wouldn’t share his feelings, and he if knew, maybe he wouldn’t deliver a hard blow by shutting down the possibility of them being together.

“Well, you can’t know that if you don’t ask me first, and seeing how things have turned I think it’s a little obvious…”

“Ask you what?” Harry turned his face to Zayn, but he still didn’t meet his eyes.

“If I feel the same way”. Harry didn’t know if he should ask him that, he didn’t trust himself to be ready with the answer, but since this was the moment of truth, it seemed like the right time to let it all out.

“And…do you?” He then saw that Zayn begin to approach him, and when he got closer, he saw how his arms came out and felt his hands on his cheeks, making his eyes finally meet his.

“I just told you how I was jealous of a female version of myself for thinking she got a better chance with you than me, so what do you think it’s the answer?” Harry lost the knowledge of words, in his mind he always saw this happening, but with Zayn rejecting his feelings, he never thought the possibility of him feeling the same way would come, if he wasn’t ready for the rejection, he was less ready for this moment.

“And why didn’t you tell me?” Zayn couldn’t possible have been waiting for Harry to speak his feelings, but then that’s what Harry was expecting from him, it seemed they were both stubborn.

“I just did”. Zayn said before Harry seeing him lean up and feeling his lips on his. As a fan of romantic comedies, he always got excited to see this kind of scenes happening in front of him, but now that he was living it, he realized there was no joke when they said that kissing the person you’re meant to be felt like fireworks going around you. Seconds passed while they still were kissing, Zayn’s hands still on Harry’s face, while Harry placed his at Zayn’s hips, and suddenly they both heard the door of the room opening, which made them stop to look at the place where it happened. Louis was there along with a guy Harry didn’t recognize, and they were both looking at them with shock, but then Louis’ showed a smirk along with muttering ‘fucking finally’, before leaving with the guy and closing the door.

Harry was still distracted with what happened, but when he felt a finger stroking his jaw, he directed his attention once again to the guy in front of him, Zayn already looking at him with a small smile, which made Harry make one too, before this time being him the one to lean down and kiss him.

* * *

 

Everyone was gathered in the big living room of the house while they waited for the video to play in the big TV flat screen that was in front of them. The five stars of the project were asked to be in the front line, Zayn and Harry decided to stand beside each other, getting closer than before, with Zayn’s arm around Harry’s waist and one of Harry’s around Zayn’s shoulder. When the video began, and Niall and Louis appeared in the screen in their costumes, everyone in the room laughed. When Zayn appeared in his, the guys turned to look at them, Louis with a smirk while Niall and Liam were trying to contain their laughs.

“She’s hot”. Harry whispered in Zayn’s ear.

“Shut up” Zayn rolled his eyes.

“I can’t believe Harry didn’t realize he was flirting with Zayn in a wig all the time” Harry heard Liam.

“And he also asked Zayn on a date without figuring it out”. This time it was Niall who spoke.

“I’m never going to hear the end of this” Harry mumbled to himself, but since Zayn was near him he heard it, making him giggle. Harry then realized it didn’t matter if the guys spent the rest of their lives making fun of this situation, at the end, things turned out to be way better that he could’ve ever expected.

“You were right, you know”. Harry whispered to Zayn again, making him turn to him with a slight furrowed look, seeming confused at what he just said, “You did surprise me”. Zayn just smiled at him and decided to lean his head on Harry’s shoulder, while they along with their friends continued to watch the rest of the music video.


End file.
